Thunderstorms
by Hero-is-my-name
Summary: Haruhi is alone in a thunderstorm...until an unexpected visitor arrives with a confession. Fluffy oneshot


**Okay, so my friend recently got me obsessed with OHSHC and re-obsessed with manga and anime. So this is a result of my new obsession. I knew I had to write a Haruhi and Tamaki fic (they are possibly the cutest pairing ever) Anyway, this is the result. I'm not entirely pleased with the way this turned out to be honest. Oh and I don't own OHSHC. If I did, I'd be rich. **

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

Haruhi stared out of the window as the sky turned black. The rain had been continuously pouring down all day, which was not surprising since there had been a recent heat wave. She bit her lip; it looked like it might start to thunder.

Thunder. The one thing that she was most afraid of. The one thing that could reduce her to a quivering wreck, she hated it. She hated the way that it made her feel so vulnerable. She sighed as she watched the raindrops form patterns on the window pane; she knew that it was a bad idea to come here.

It had been Tamaki's idea as usual. He had wanted to make the most of the hot weather and go to the countryside. Everyone had agreed except for Haruhi, who had wanted to spend her time studying or catching up with some old friends from middle school. But as usual, she was forced to follow her Senpai's crackpot scheme and she soon found herself staying in one of the Ootori family's many resorts.

At first it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, her hotel room was ridiculously luxurious and they had spent their days picnicking and playing childish games outside. But now, when she stared at the sky which was so dark, all alone in her room with rest of the Host Club visiting the nearest town for a few days, she remembered why it had not been such a good idea.

She jumped as the first flash of lightning hit the earth and the thunder rolled. Shivering with fear, she bolted for the wardrobe, not even bothering to close the door. Haruhi closed her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears, trying desperately to block out the deep growling of the thunder. She began to wish that she had gone with the boys instead of staying behind to take a break from the craziness of the Host Club, but she was glad that they weren't here to see her now.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she muttered to herself as she shook, "I can handle this, I can handle this."

She was repeating the mantra over and over to herself, shouting it out loud as the thunder got even louder. She stopped as there was a loud knock at the door.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice sounded muffled through the door.

Haruhi clamped her hands over her ears as there was another clap of thunder, her eyes welling up with tears. Tamaki knocked again.

"Haruhi?" he asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

The door opened, a shaft of light cut through the dark room. A tall figure stood in the doorway as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. He walked over to the open wardrobe and looked at the girl who was huddled up inside.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at the blond, her brown eyes wide with fear, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"S-senpai? What are you..."

Her sentence was cut off by another roll of thunder and she curled up into an even tighter ball. Tamaki knelt down and pulled her hands away from her ears; he looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"It looked like it was going to thunder so I left early and caught a taxi back," he explained, still holding her hands in his.

"But — but why?"

There was another crack of thunder and Haruhi screamed, Tamaki dropped his hands and put them over her ears. He looked at her with his amethyst, brimming with compassion. She slowly drew her hands up and placed them over his, keeping her gaze locked to his. Haruhi looked at him, waiting for an explanation, but he just looked at her with his mouth slightly open, as though he had seen her for the first time.

Haruhi was bewildered. This was the first time she had ever seen her Senpai ever behave like this. He almost always had something to say, usually something charming and sickly to the girls he entertained, or something that was completely, well, idiotic. But now, he was just silent, he was just staring at her like he was about to be hit by a bus.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki blinked at the sound of his name. She had never called him by his first name before. She was looking at him, still waiting for a response, her big brown eyes glistening with tears. He smiled, it had finally all become clear to him, why he had always felt jealous when she turned her attention to other boys, why he always felt the need to protect her and why he had paid a ridiculous amount of money for a taxi to return to the hotel so that she did not have to sit out the thunder storm alone. His heart lurched as he realised that he was blushing at the feel of her hands against his. He leaned towards her, eyes closed and kissed her lips.

They broke apart and he felt suddenly shy as he waited for her reaction. She blinked for a few seconds, seeing him in a whole new light. He had always reminded her of a spoiled little boy with his crazy notions and impulsiveness. But now he seemed different as though his flamboyancy had fallen away and he was left exposed and vulnerable. A smile spread across her face as she watched him blush. She leaned over and pecked him softly on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

"You really are an idiot," she whispered as she rested her head against his chest, "It took you all this time to realise?"

Tamaki chuckled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. They sat there, silent and calm, embracing each other as the storm raged on outside.


End file.
